Just a kiss?
by HellionKyou
Summary: Rukia walked up to Ichigo, and began to speek in a low voice.Just a kiss?.Yeah...nothing more and nothing less...Then why did it feel like more.....RnR Yes there will beh another chapter, and I will edited it later...


**Just a kiss?.**

**Oi!, whats up ppl. heheI have had NO sleep, andi have to leave for school in an hour or so, and this lil number popped in meh 'ol noggen. RnR, no flames..altho what I say cant stop ya. I'll beh uploadin micro wordpad soon so ya won have ta look at mah horrid spelling.**

**Ok I dont own Bleach.**

**Summary:Keigo (gotta love the perv)keeps hittin on Rukia, till Ichigo gives him a reason not to, hmm what will thyat reason beh?.**

**Author:HellionKyou**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000880000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter one: Nothing more, nothing less.

Its not like he loved her, or felt some dieing affection towards her, he just didn't like it when she was around other guys. Other guy's being one of his friends Keigo. He wasn't obssessive, and he didn't care what she was doing half the time, even though the knew she was drawing chappies everywhere. Rukia's damn bunny obssession. Some may think she'd rather date an actual rabbit or a cartoon character like Bug's Bunny then an actual guy...but luckly for her she had no idea who that was.

This all started, when Ichigo Kurosaki, awoke from his rather disturbing nightmare of flying bunnies and Rukia as their master.

He got out of bed and quickly got dressed, before Rukia, could open the closet door and see him. Although he wouldn't exactly mind, but stay in denile.

He knocked on the closet door, and then snached his hand back as it flew open."Whoa...are you tring to take my hand off!?"

She glared at him."Stay out of my dreams!"

"Huh?."He scratched his head.

"You killed the flying bunnies that were in my dream, you bastard!"she smacked him across the face.

"Bitch, you think I would kill something that was so presiouse to you"He walked off."Im going to school, see you there"

Rukia quickly got dressed and jumped out the window, landing right on top of him.

Ichigo lay on his back, on the ground with Rukia on top of him.

"God Damn woman, are you tring to kill me!?"

"Watch where your walking!"

"Watch where you jump"

Just then did Isshin Kurosaki, walk out of the house to see all the comotion.

His eyes lite up when he saw a young woman on his son.

"...ICHIGO!...YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO PROUD THAT YOU HAVE A WOMAN..but erh" He cleared his throat."Do you honestly need to have sex out in public, its rather crude."

Ichigo pushed her off him and quickly stood up."SHE IS NOT MY WOMAN, AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH HER OUT HERE!"

"Im not convinced Son"He chuckled."Don't defy the Kurosaki, name" With that Isshin punched Ichigo,a nd quickly ran off back into the house shouting, random whoo-plah!.

Rukia sat up and dusted her self off, she leaned over the pissed off orange top."Do what?"

His face went three shades of red."Im not explaining that to you"He simply said, so him and his red ass face walked to school, with a confused Rukia behind him.

"Your dad seemed strangly happy"

"Don't remind me...thanks to you I have to somehow explain myself later...God Rukia, sometimes you are such a burdon"

He said, knowing it wasnt the best choice of words. Rukia, felt her heart skip a little, and a strange pain within her. She felt like she wanted to cry. But cring was not a Rukia thing. So these strange emotions just got in her way.

00000000000000

"Come on Kuchiki-san, your so beautiful, your like a angel sent from heaven, to tease us guys with your beauti"Keigo went on

Rukia smiled but in the inside was more of less annoyed.

She played along and smiled sweetly at him. "Well thank you,Asano-kun, your so sweet"

_Oh God, someone shoot me._She thought.

Keigo got a little too close and personal and tried to kiss her, but before Rukia, could react, Keigo was punced, and e went flying across the room.

"Ichigo...your mean" He sent whines.

Rukia, looked up to see a raging mad man in Ichigo's eyes.

_Why is he getting to upset?, after all I am a burdon._

Keigo got back up and walked over to Rukia dn Ichigo, he now had a black eye.

"What was that for"

"Keep your paws off, Keigo!, im very sure she has no intrest in you"

"Well why should I she's not your's, she doesnt even have a boyfriend...and she's nice to me"Keigo said in more of a pout.

"Kuchiki-san, will you go out with me?"

"Stop hitting on girls"

"Well im not going to hit on guys, im not gay" Keigo began to get a little mad, and not whiney mad, more like mad mad."God, Ichigo Im not like you"

That sent Keigo another punch but this time to his nose."Give me one good reason not to hit on a beautiful girl like Kuchiki-san, and I will never flirt with her again" Keigo said with a smile.

Ichigo really had nothing, he couldn't think of an actual thing to make Keigo leave his Rukia alone...his. Sounds so right, so natural. But his rep. Screw his rep. Losing Rukia to a guy like Keigo would be suck like hell.

Without saying a word, Ichigo took her chin, leaned down and kissed her. Leaving the class in a gasp. Ichigo's face was reder then a ripe tamato. Rukia's face was also red, she responded to his kiss. When she was about to deepen it, he pulled away. Looked at Keigo, as he walked away. As Ichigo did the same thing.

000000000

**On the roof**

"So are you two dating Kurosaki-"Orihime was cut off.

"No!, it was just a kiss, so Keigo would leave her alone."

Rukia walked up to Ichigo, and began to speek in a low voice."Just a kiss?."

"Yeah...nothing more and nothing less..."

"Then why did it feel like more"Rukia accsidentally said outloud.

"Rukia..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the suckiness...i have no sleep. I'll post it now, and I'll Edit it later.

HellionKyou: Je Ne!


End file.
